Lott Dod
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Neimoidia | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = His Excellency | bijnaam = | functie = Senator van de Trade Federation | species = Neimoidian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,90 meter 79 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Rood | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Trade Federation, CIS | era = }} thumb|250px|Lott Dod in zijn Senate Pod Lott Dod was de Senator van de Trade Federation en de Neimoidians gedurende de Invasion of Naboo en de Separatist Crisis. Biografie Lott Dod stond gekend als een bureaucraat die niet beschaamd was om democratie en gerechtigheid na zijn persoonlijke doelen te laten komen. Nadat de Neimoidians meer macht kregen in de Trade Federation werden ze vertegenwoordigd in de Galactic Senate. Lott Dod volgde Nute Gunray op als Senator voor de Trade Federation. Dod droeg de kenmerkende extreem dure paarse Senatorial kledij gemaakt van Tyrian Cloth met de Senatorial mijter, de diplomatieve Ploov en de sjerp van de Supreme Representative. Dod was een gevreesd voorstander en kenner van alle mogelijke gerechtelijke procedures en kende elk politiek trucje om de belangen van de Trade Federation te verdedigen. Hij stond bekend om manoeuvres uit te voeren die de macht van zijn organisatie zouden kunnen vergroten. Lott Dod had veel tegenstanders in de Galactic Senate maar ook een aantal collega’s die hem steunden waaronder Aks Moe van Malastare. Wat Dod ook probeerde, hij kon niet verhinderen dat de extra belasting op handelsroutes in de Outer Rim door Finis Valorum voorgesteld, effectief van kracht ging. Dit leidde tot de Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY. Toen Queen Amidala en Senator Palpatine de bezetting van Naboo kwamen aanklagen in de Senate, was Lott Dod zich van geen enkel kwaad bewust. Hij eiste dat een commissie naar Naboo zou worden gestuurd om de waarheid van deze beschuldigingen te verifiëren. Lott Dod werd destijds bijgestaan door twee Senatorial Aides waaronder Mik Regrap. Dod kon echter niet verhinderen dat een succesvolle Vote of No Confidence werd aanvaard door de Galactic Senate en dat de procedure om Finis Valorum af te zetten snel werd opgestart. Na het debacle op Naboo bleef Lott Dod de Trade Federation vertegenwoordigen in de Senate. De Trade Federation en Lott Dod werden streng gecontroleerd op overtredingen en Dod beweerde dat Nute Gunray een extremist was die niet langer de werkwijze van de Federation vertegenwoordigde. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis werd Lott Dod het slachtoffer van een speeder crash in het Fobosi District op Coruscant. Dod onderging Bacta therapie en bijhorende plastische chirurgie maar hij overleefde het accident. Dod was nog niet hersteld of hij moest vanuit het hospitaal alweer de Trade Federation verdedigen na een accident in het Ando System. Kort daarna nam hij het op voor zijn volk bij een uitbraak van het schadelijke Brainworm Rot Type A virus. Clone Wars In de beginfase van de Clone Wars kon Dod de schijn nog ophouden en de Republic laten geloven dat de Trade Federation geen ondersteunend lid was van de CIS. Hij bleef nog een tijd in dienst als Senator omdat hij er steeds in slaagde om alle officiële bewijzen te verbergen, die duidelijk konden aantonen dat de Trade Federation deel uitmaakte van de CIS. Bovendien waren de Senators, die op een diplomatieke oplossing hoopten, voorstanders om Dod in de Senate te houden. Volgens Dod gebruikte de CIS bijvoorbeeld schepen en materiaal van de Trade Federation zonder dat zij daarvoor hun goedkeuring hadden gegeven. Lott Dod moest van Dooku naar Toydaria gaan om Katuunko ervan te overtuigen om Ryloth niet te helpen nadat de planeet was geblokkeerd door de Trade Federation. Bail Organa en Jar Jar Binks waren de vertegenwoordigers van de Republic. Hoewel de Toydarians Ryloth niet openlijk konden steunen, beloofde Katuunko wel de nodige hulp zonder dat Dod dit wist. Terwijl de Pelta-class Medical Frigates van de Republic richting Ryloth vertrokken, hield Jar Jar Binks Lott Dod en zijn assistent bezig tijdens een officieel diner. Dod trok zich in het begin van de Clone Wars vooral terug op zijn Paleis op Cato Neimoidia. Op Cato Neimoidia ontving hij Senators Rush Clovis en Padmé Amidala. Dod was ontzet door Amidala's aanwezigheid, maar toch sprak hij met Clovis en Poggle the Lesser over de nieuwe Droidfabriek te Geonosis. Dod realiseerde zich dat Padmé de achilleshiel van Clovis was en diende haar Manax-Root Poison toe. Uiteindelijk reageerde Clovis tegenover Dod en bedreigde hem met een Blaster als hij het tegengif niet snel gaf. Clovis werd echter niet bedankt voor zijn verraderlijke acties voor Anakin Skywalker en de Baron werd overgelaten aan de gratie van Lott Dod en de Battle Droids. Achter de Schermen thumb|Lott Dod *Lott Dod werd gespeeld door Silas Carson met de stem van Toby Longworth. *Gideon Emery sprak de stem in tijdens de Clone Wars. *Volgens de credits van ‘Attack of the Clones’ is Lott Dod de Neimoidian die op Geonosis Nute Gunray vergezelt. Omdat dit te veel conflicten bezorgde met andere bronnen, werd dit rechtgezet en werd Rune Haako de Neimoidian op Geonosis. *Het accident werd uitgevonden om Lott Dod’s uiterlijk en stem te verklaren in ‘Attack of the Clones’. *De naam is afkomstig van twee Senators in de VSA. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Senate Spy **Supply Lines **Sphere of Influence **Heroes on Both Sides Bron *Lott Dod in de Databank *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Senator Dod in Five-Speeder Skylane Accident op HoloNet News *Shots Fired in Andoan Space op HoloNet News *Port Crowding Increases Virus Risks op HoloNet News *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Neimoidians category:Galactic Republic Senators category:Trade Federation